


like pet, like owner

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, SO, This is just crack, bc i love them, because jeongin has that energy, but whatever because it’s my best, hyunin tho, ill be writing more cracky stuff w tumblr plots, it actually has less words than i thought it did, ive realized that i write crack better, jeongin names his cat Fish, jeongin would totally do that, petco, this is the best thing I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cat person and dog person meet at petco and their pets won’t stop hissing and growling at each other au





	like pet, like owner

~~~~  
jeongin walked into petco with his cat, fish, in tow and made his way to the cat aisle. he was planning on a quick trip, get the cheapest cat food and walk right back out because, no, fish doesn’t actually like to eat fish  
deeply focused on the price tags and trying to divide in his head to figure how much each brand costed per pound, he hardly even noticed fish starting to get squirmy.  
  
“fish, if you want dinner for the next two months, please chill out for a second.” he said, raising a hand to pet his cat.  
  
fish started hissing and interrupted jeongin’s mental math. the boy sighed. “literally fish, what’s wrong-“ but he stopped mid sentence because when he looked down at his cat in his arms, a medium, black and white dog was also in his sight.  
  
the dog ran as close as possible to them, straining and tugging it’s leash to do so. jeongin followed the leash up with his eyes to be met with who was holding it. a tall, black haired boy, looking at cat toys a little further down the aisle.  
  
“kami, can you shut up for one second?” the boy said, almost yelling  
  
jeongin didn’t necessarily like talking to strangers, but it was worth it for fish. he walked over to the boy and gulped before saying “uh, excuse me?”  
  
the boy let out a surprised gasp and turned to look at him, his mouth agape and his facial expression confused.  
  
jeongin almost melted when he saw how beautiful the other was and he lost the words he thought he had. he collected himself and straightened his stance then said, seriously, “your dog won’t stop aggravating my cat.”  
  
a shadow crossed the taller boy’s face. “ _my_ dog is bothering _your_ cat?”  
  
“yes, is that not what i just said? your dog is aggravating my fish.” jeongin stated matter of factly.  
  
“okay so number one, you said my dog was bothering your _cat,_ not your fish. number two, maybe you’re not aware, but you’re not holding a fish, buddy, you’re holding a cat.” the stranger raised his eyebrows.  
  
“of course i know that, ‘ _buddy_ ’,” he added the “buddy” just to mock. “my cat’s name is fish”  
  
“what kind of person names a cat _fish_?” the boy retorted.  
  
“uh, me?” jeongin rolled his eyes. “why do you ask the dumbest questions?”  
  
“oh, so i’m the dumb one!” the boy yelled, exasperated. “listen, i can assure you that my kami didn’t start the fight.”  
  
“and how exactly is kami better than fish?” the shorter shot back.  
  
“oh, excuse me, should i have named my dog steak instead?”  
  
“wow, so funny” jeongin fake laughed.  
  
“technically, you started the fight because you chose to come to this aisle.” the boy said.  
  
“because i obviously have a reason to be in this aisle, idiot. this is the _cat_ aisle.” jeongin pointed up to the cat sign hanging above them.  
  
the other boy stomped off, leaving jeongin the victor. but why couldn’t he get the boys soft features and adorable way of speaking out of his mind? he shook it off and proceeded to choose the cat food, asking for fish’s advice only once or twice.  
  
the whole time jeongin was in line he was on his phone until he reached the register. after he got the total he reached in his wallet in hopes to find his membership card to get a discount. with fish in his arms, he spent a good thirty seconds rummaging and finding nothing until a far too familiar voice said “here, use mine.” and handed a card to the cashier.  
  
jeongin looked up to see the boy he had fought with in the cat aisle about fifteen minutes prior.  
  
the boy grinned an oh so gorgeous grin as jeongin slowly put his wallet away.  
  
“you know, you actually are kind of cute.” the boy standing beside him said.  
  
jeongin completely froze for a few seconds then blushed as he lowered his head and proceeded to put his wallet back where it came from..  
  
“hello?” the stranger moved closer and leaned forward to bring his face mere inches from jeongin’s, but sideways of course.  
  
“what?” jeongin squeaked and took a few quick steps back.  
  
“i said you’re cute, _idiot_ ”  
“i know,” jeongin nodded, pretending not to care.  
  
the cashier handed the boy his card back and proceeded to bag jeongin’s cat food.  
  
“so do you want my number or what?” jeongin said, still pretending to not be phased by what was happening.  
  
“nope, don’t need it. i already got your instagram from over your shoulder.”  
  
jeongin tilted his head a little and furrowed his eyebrows, opening and closing his mouth a few times before realizing he had nothing to say.  
  
“hyunjin,” the boy said suddenly.  
  
“excuse me?” jeongin asked.  
  
“my name. it’s hyunjin.”  
  
“oh.” jeongin didn’t even have words at this point, in utter shock of what just happened. “jeongin,” he replied.  
  
he grabbed his bag and secured fish in his arms before quickly taking off walking towards the double doored exit of the store.  
  
“you’re not even gonna say bye?” hyunjin asked. when jeongin realized the other was following him and that his dart to safety plan didn’t work, he slowed down.  
  
“did you not even get anything?” he asked, stopping and looking down at hyunjin’s hands only occupied by the dog leash.  
  
“nope,” hyunjin shook his head and smiled as he giggled. he leaned down, kissed jeongin on the cheek, and kept walking. “see you later, jeongin!” he yelled, not even turning around when he waved.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo so if this gets slept on i’m gonna be mad because this is hands down my best work. i found the plot on tumblr and it screamed hyunin at me so i went with it and here we are. happy halloween btw i hope everyone has a good one. uwu i’ll probably be writing soon with more cracky tumblr plots because i’m so satisfied with how this turned out. anyways if u enjoyed please leave a comment or kudos perhaps both if ur in the mood. until next time, hyuninators <3


End file.
